BadEndFriends
by FrostBeast5
Summary: Bipper, Beast Wirt, Farmworld Finn/Ice Finn, and other Bad End Friends' origins, how they met, and their adventures.
1. Bipper's Beginnings

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own these characters. They, a few things they say, and some scenes belong to their respective creators Alex Hirsch from DISNEY Telivision Animation, and Cartoon Network.**

Chapter 1

Bipper's Beginnings: The Sock Opera Flop

Mabel was hanging over the stage in a giant wooden cake prop; Bill, in Dipper's body standing over her on the scaffold.

 _Bipper!_ She thought; leaning back against the edge of the prop, which was hanging from the broken support that would cause her to crash down onto the floor below, if it wasn't for Bipper holding on to it.

"So come to your senses! Give me the book or your play is ruined!"

Mabel, feeling helpless, handed Journal #3 over to Bipper.

"There it is; I mean, who would sacrifice everything they've worked for, just for their dumb sibling?" Bill said, grinning.

Realization overtook Mabel.

"Dipper would."

"Huh?" Bipper said, confused; just as Mabel pulled him into the prop, and the cake crashed to the floor with the both of them. They both rolled to the end of the stage, with Mabel on top of Bipper.

"Get out of my brother's body, you evil triangle!" Mabel shouted, hitting the book against Bipper's head.

Grunkle Stan got up from his seat in the audience, a camera in his hands.

"Whoa, children fighting! I can sell this!" He shouted.

But Bipper flung Mabel off of him, as easily as if she was just a pesky insect. He stalked her as she tried to crawl away. He flipped her over and yanked the book from her clinging arms.

"You think I'm evil, Shooting Star?" He said, his voice suddenly deeper, his yellow eyes turned red. "I'm much more than that!" He spat out. "I have immense strength! I have vast knowledge of this universe! And now that I have control over your brother's body, I can affect your world in very real, very physical ways!" He said as he jumped backwards and swept his arm to the side, still holding the journal. "I am a being of pure energy with no weakness!"

"True, but you're in Dipper's body! And I know all his weaknesses!" She yelled as she ran at him arms outstretched, ready to tickle him.

"You honestly didn't think I had thought of that?" Bipper laughed as he easily dodged her, then shot a burst of fire at her. It hit her in the chest as she flew across the stage, landing in a heap on the broken remains of the cake prop.

"Wait, what?!" Grunkle Stan yelled.

"Mabel, what's going on?!" said Gabe, the master puppeteer.

She groaned painfully in reply.

Farmer Sprott shouted "Witch! I've been waiting all my life for this moment!"

The crowd turned towards the stage. They were confused, angry, and wanted answers. They started advancing, shouting accusations.

"What's going on?!"

"This isn't what I paid to see!"

"Skoobididoo! Hortsquabble my goat knees!"

"Wait, it's all part of the show!" Mabel said as she tried to get up, desperately trying to explain. But she had already lost control of the quickly escalating situation.

"Oh, yeah, well then where's the other weird kid?" Tats shouted over the crowd, hands cupped around his mouth

"What?" Mabel said, eyebrow raised. She turned. She saw the coattails of Bipper's priest suit pass through the exit.

"Dipper." She whispered, then ran after him.

The crowd was close behind.

XXXX

Bill was walking through the forest with Dipper floating close behind. Bill stopped, then leaned against a tree. "Guess I overstayed my welcome." Bill said, exhausted. "That took a lot of energy, tossing Shooting Star aside, then shooting a fireball!" He said, then laughed.

"Leave Mabel alone!" Dipper shouted at Bill. "And give me my body back if you're going to be complaining!"

"And lose my only opportunity at taking a shot at this world?" Bill cackled. "No thank you, I'd much rather put your body through unimaginable pain. After all, it _is_ pretty funny."

"What!? Then you'd die within days! _My_ body would die!"

"If I was going to die, I would just leave your body. Besides, you could just tell me when I need to eat, or stop to heal."

"You know I won't do that."

"Really, Pine Tree? What would happen to _you_ if your body died? How would your sister feel, knowing you died and she could do nothing to help you?" Bill paused. "You see, I have an immense amount of knowledge; and I can use it to do many things, one of which is persuading you to do what I want."

Dipper sighed, head down, defeated.

"Kid, trust me. I want what's best for this world." Bill said calmly.

"Like what? Reducing it to rubble? Ashes? Or maybe you just want to rule over an army of mindless puppets!" Dipper shouted at him, anger coursing through his no longer physical veins.

"Do you really think that?" Bill said. "Sure those sound like plausible ideas, but that's not what I had in mind. I want to liberate this world, and finally make it free. Anything will be possible! I'll remake a fun world, a better world! A party that never ends with a host that never dies! No more restrictions, no more laws! You'd be one of us, all powerful, greater than anything you've imagined! And all I need is your help!

Dipper paused. "...What?"

"Kid, I want to make your dreams...No! Make everyone's dreams come true."

"More like make everyone's worst nightmares come true." Dipper said.

"You'll just have to trust me, after all, I do have control of your body now."

"Not like I had a choice." Dipper said glumly.

"No, you made that deal, and now you'll have to live with its consequences!" Bill chastised. "Or rather exist, I guess, because you're no longer really living." Bill chuckled.

"Now, I just have to find a sustainable energy source while I plan our next steps." He proclaimed as he walked into a clearing.

"There should be a cave filled with flying eye-bats around here somewhere." Bill said as he brushed his priest suit off, grabbed a large stick, and sat down on a large rock on which he promptly started sharpening his stick with a stone he picked up.

"You're going to eat those things?" Dipper shuddered, remembering the images from the journal.

 _The journal!_ he thought. _Yes! I just need to get the journal, and find the page on Bill!_

"Well, what else am I going to eat?" Bill asked. "Most animal are too quick for you to catch, and I don't want to get bitten by a gnome." Bill answered, leaving Dipper trying to catch back up with the conversation. He stopped to think.

"Oh, right. But couldn't you just go into town and-No, that wouldn't work, almost everyone was at the puppet show when the crazy stuff happened. We'd get caught for sure, and I don't know _what_ would happen then." Dipper said. "Maybe-"

"Hey Pine Tree; we're here!" Bill called out from across the clearing. There was a cave hidden in the undergrowth. Stalactites and stalagmites had formed in the entrance, and it was dark enough inside that it made Dipper think that it looked like an open mouth ready to swallow whatever wandered inside.

"Yeah, I suppose this is the right place." Dipper sighed as he entered the cave.

After Bill had made a fire and killed 3 eye-bats, he said "I don't know.. exactly _how_ to eat. This is where you help me, kid."

Dipper thought carefully. "Okay, put your mouth around a small area of the animal-Wait! Cook it first, then do that. After that, close your jaw slowly, biting through until your teeth meet inside of it. Then pull your head back slowly, holding the animal in place with your hands. Make sure to not bite, or eat the bones!" He said.

When Dipper was sure Bill had enough to eat, he relaxed. He hadn't realized he'd been tense. Then another realization came to him: it was getting dark. "Bill, keep the fire going. You're going to have to sleep now."

"Alright, I don't know if I can even do that, but I'll try. All these human habits are really annoying." Bill replied.

"They're necessary." Dipper shot back. "Now lay down, close your eyes, and breathe slowly."

"That sounds like a really easy way to get killed."

"Bill, you have to sleep, otherwise you can't refresh your energy."

"Fine, fine. But I'm sleeping with one eye open." He said as he lay down, crossing his arms over the journal.

"Good luck with that." Dipper smirked. Then he realized Bill _was_ sleeping with one eye open, it's black slit staring at him.

"Creepy!" He murmured.

The fun was just getting started.


	2. Beast Wirt's Awakening

**I suggest watching Over The Garden Wall before reading this chapter, otherwise you may be confused by some things. Also, read this at night; it really sets the mood.**

Chapter 2

Wirt's Awakening: True Darkness

Wirt was holding Jason the frog as he and Beatrice the bluebird walked through the pitch black forest, searching for his little brother, Greg. The snow swirled around his feet.

"Greg? Greg!" Wirt shouted.

" I thought it was this way..." Beatrice said uneasily as she shivered in the dark cold.

Then a lantern's light came into view.

"A light." Wirt said. He walked carefully towards it, his footsteps crunching.

"A lantern!" Beatrice said when they were able to see the source.

"It looks like the Woodsman's." He said quietly as he picked it up, confused. It was the only source of light for miles; shadows everywhere else. Where was the owner? Suddenly Wirt felt very alone. Wirt felt... attached to the lantern.

He swept the light across the area. There was giant holes spread throughout the clearing, trees ripped from the ground, pieces of their destroyed bodies strewn about.

"Whoa, what happened here?" Beatrice asked; nervous.

As Wirt moved the lantern, Greg's body came into view.

Wirt gasped. "Greg! Greg!" He shouted worryingly.

As he ran toward his brother's body, he noticed that a tree had started to grow around it. Expecting the worst, Wirt knelt down and frantically asked his brother "Are you..."

"Wirt?" Greg interrupted in a weak voice, his body looking sickly.

"Oh Greg..." Wirt said, relieved; a tear falling from his eye.

"Wirt, I did it!" Greg said weakly. "I beat The Beast!"

He started to cough. Leaves flew out of his mouth.

"Oh jeez, they're are even growing inside of him." Beatrice said sadly.

"No, I was just eatin' leaves." Greg corrected. That gave Beatrice a confused look of relief.

"I'm sorry Wirt..." Greg said as his face looked more and more gray.

"No, no, Greg!" Wirt started to cry. His brother couldn't die, he couldn't... "It's my fault we ended up here. Everything's been my fault! I-I should've been more-"

"No! I mean, my rock facts rock." Greg said. "What?" Said both Wirt and Beatrice. "I stole it, Wirt. I stole it from Mrs. Daniel's garden. I'm a stealer." He said, growing weaker by the minute. "And that's a roooooock faaaaaact..." he groaned.

"What? No! Greg, that doesn't matter!"

"It does matter!" He coughed again. "You have to return it for me, okay?" Greg said as he reached his arm slowly out, with the rock in his hand.

"No!" Wirt yelled at him, feeling sorry for his brother. "You can give it to her yourself." He said as he pushed his brother's hand back.

"Come on, w-we gotta get... Jason Funderberker home, right?" He said, his voice filled with sadness; he was still trying to give his brother hope.

"Jason Funderberker! The perfect...frog name..." He said as his head dipped down for the last time, void of hope.

"Greg? Greg?!" Wirt shouted, standing over his brother's body. He couldn't accept that his brother was dead. Maybe he was still alive? Just weak?

"Let's get him out of this come on!" Beatrice said as she flew to Greg's head to rip one of the branches off that had snaked across his face; trying to rekindle what little hope Wirt had left.

"Yeah..." he replied. "Yeah."

"Argh!" He grunted as he tried to pull Greg free from the tree. "Come on!" He shouted to no one in particular.

"He's gonna be fine Wirt." Beatrice tried to reassure him. He kept pulling.

"Ooh..."

Wirt gasped as a body fell to the right of them, just at the edge of the light. It was The Woodsman's, and the shadowy figure of The Beast lurked behind it.

He was tall, with long tree branch horns growing out of the sides of his head, his eyes like spotlights.

 _ **Give me my lantern...**_

His voice seemed to come from the darkness itself, his eyes glowing like headlamps in the night. Wirt felt scared again, attatched to the lantern, yet again.

"Your lantern?" Wirt asked.

"No way, we need this thing!" Beatrice replied, afraid of The Beast.

"Yeah, I'm keeping this." Wirt said quickly. "I have to get Greg home."

 _ **Your brother is too weak to go home! He will soon become part of my forest...**_

Wirt realized the tree wasn't growing around Greg, it was growing _from_ him.

"No way, I won't let that happen!" Shouted Wirt, his love for his brother strong.

 ** _Well then, perhaps we better make a deal..._**

"A deal?" Wirt asked, confused.

"Ooh..." The Woodsman groaned.

 _I can put his spirit in the lantern..._ _As long as the flame stays lit, he will live on inside..._

Wirt lifted the lantern, looked at it, then his brother. This was an easy decision. He would do anything to save his brother.

 ** _Take on the task of lantern bearer, or watch your brother perish..._**

Wirt looked down at the lantern in his hand. He knew he shouldn't trust The Beast, but he couldn't watch his brother die.

 ** _Come here..._**

Wirt let out a breath. "Okay." He walked towards the beast.

"Wirt!" Beatrice yelled at him, but she was too afraid of The Beast to do anything else.

Wirt put the lantern in front of The Beast. Then he hesitated.

 _ **Is** **something** **wrong?** **Do** **you** **want** **your** **brother** **to** __**die**_ _ **?** _The Beast said angrily.

"No!" Wirt shouted. "I mean, no." He took a breath. "Please, do it."

XXXX

When the darkness subsided, Wirt sat on the frozen ground in front of the Woodsman's house.

"Oh, there you are, boy. I've been searching for you everywhere!" The Woodsman was standing over him, out of breath.

"What?" Wirt asked. He was confused. What had just happened? Wasn't he in the woods? Where was Greg? He had to find Greg!

"Quickly! Before the-"

He was interrupted by a sudden pain in his head. It was more pain than he had ever felt in his life. It felt like a thousand axes had just sunk into his skull. He hunched over and knelt on the ground groaning, clutching his head in his hands.

Wirt forgot about his problem immediately.

"Woodsman! Ar-Are you... Should I...I-I'm so confused..."

"Listen!" The Woodsman yelled,looking up at Wirt, still clutching his head. "Listen to me! I need to tell you that-"

He was interrupted again by an even more pain in his head. This time he collapsed onto the ground. The Woodsman was starting to lose consciousness.

"Woodsman?" Wirt's voice echoed, his body going in and out of focus. The Woodsman's eyes were closing slowly. _No! I have to tell him! The Beast can't stop me no matter what he does! He can't stop me! He can't..._

 ** _Boy, there are more pressing matters to worry about._**

Wirt spun around. Where had that voice come from? There! In the shadows of the forest, just before the field of snow began, at the edge of the darkness.

The Woodsman groaned again. Wirt turned again. "Please, listen..." The Woodsman was on his stomach, his arm reaching towards Wirt, his desperate cries growing quiter by the second. "The Beast...The lantern..." The Woodsman closed his eyes, and his body disintegrated, the dust scattering in the wind; taking the true secret of the lantern with him, and leaving Wirt even more confused.

 ** _Ah... the lantern. The Woodsman was correct, I_ _must_ _give the lantern to you. It is of utter importance._**

"But you said there was more pressing matters..."

 ** _Indeed, and that matter is that your brother is trapped in this forest._**

"Greg!" Wirt said. He didn't know whether to be relieved he was alive, or anxious that he was trapped. Even more confusion for Wirt.

 _ **Yes, his soul is trapped in this lantern.** _The beast held the lantern up. **_He was dying, and you asked me to save him._**

The Beast bowed his head, then looked back at Wirt. **_I have given you this gift, but be aware it comes with a price: In order to keep your brother's soul lit, you must feed it. It is like other flames, but this one requires a special fuel; Edelwood Oil. Only Edelwood trees will produce the oil needed, other trees won't suffice. Regular oil won't do either, it will taint the flame, taint the soul. Come, I will bring you to an Edelwood, so that you can keep the image of what it looks like. Then I will show you how to harvest the oil._**

"Okay, but...Wait, when was Greg dying? When did I agree to the lantern thing?

 ** _It's a side effect. The energy required was taken from you and your latest memories. That's just another price to pay._**

"I'm so confused!"

 ** _Just come along, and I'll explain on the way._**

Wirt knew this was the only way to get answers, and so he followed the shadow called The Beast into the dark wood.


	3. Ice Finn's Freezing

**Sorry guys, it's been a while since the last upload; I was busy with homework, and I've been struggling to keep up, so I hope you can forgive me for the wait. I've also been trying to find out info on Ice Finn, and I can't find a lot. I mean, I know his personality, but I'm having trouble finding his episodes that I don't want to pay for (and get viruses from). Anyways, here's the next chapter, it's going to start right after He sends his family away. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3

Ice Finn's Freezing: A New Plan

Finn stood over the pit filled with green goop.

 _It's where all of the bad stuff came from. I wonder if I could freeze it over..._

Then his dog, Jake came out of the pool of ickiness, growling, crawling towards Finn.

Finn fell to the ground, shocked that his dog was coming for him.

He started crawling backwards.

"Back of my crown Jake, I warn you!" He shouted tears in his eyes.

Unbeknownst to him, the real Jake was watching him, saying "Hey man, I'm right here! That's not me, man!" From Prismo's time vault.

The Jake covered in green waste stood up on its hind legs, growling more like a monster than a dog now. Jake's body grew, his arms flailing, then he started laughing as the Lich's head tore through.

"HaHaHaHa!" The Lich cackled as he reached for Finn.

Finn screamed as he flew at the Lich, his hands crackling with energy. "Aaaaargh!"

The real Jake's screen went fuzzy. "Finn! I'm in the spa bath! Oh, man!"

"Maybe now you'd like to use your wish?" Prismo asked.

"Make Finn okay! I wish for save Finn!"

"Mmm...kay." Prismo said.

Outside the time vault, the real world was burning. Finn was freezing the Lich, but it just kept breaking free. He kept screaming as he used his power to try and stop the Lich. Suddenly, the Liche exploded, spraying bits of Jake everywhere. Finn stared, confused, then froze over the pit of green goo. Then he started walking. Where? He didn't know. He didn't care. He just wanted to get away from this crazy place and keep his crown safe.

In the time vault, Prismo was busy explaining why Jake couldn't leave the time vault.

"See, that's the real world now, and since the real you exploded in that world, if you went out there, you would die."

"Oh, man..." Jake moaned

XXXX

Finn reached a path into some dark woods. Maybe he'd hide out here for a while, wait for society to grow back. All he had to do is wait for the future. Finn sat down with his legs crossed. He'd talk to the voices in his head. Then he'd just wait it out...

 **Yeah, this chapter was shorter than the others, but they'll meet soon. I just had to make this real fast I couldn't really do much more for this guy. I don't really know a lot about Adventure Time.**


	4. Birthday Bash

**WARNING: This chapter contains the first death. This is, after all, the Bad End Friends storyline. This your first and only warning. Eh HAHAHAHAHAHa ha ha...**

Chapter 4

Birthday Mabel: The Party of a Lifetime

"I'm sorry, I should have told you sooner." Grunkle Stan said. It was the end of the summer, the day before Dipper and Mabel's birthday. Grunkle Ford had come through the portal, which was really surprising. Apparently Grunkle Stan photocopied pages from Dipper's journal that; also surprisingly, was written _by_ Grunkle Ford. All they really did was fight, though. So Mabel just sulked in her room all summer, feeding and playing with Waddles.

"Mabel, honey, I've been thinking; about your birthday, and with Dipper gone, I feel like this summer hasn't been what you wanted it to be. So, Grunkle Ford and I have decided to let you throw the party yourself. Please take this offer, it took a lot to get that nerd to open up to this. He doesn't have, oh; I dunno, _people skills_. But don't tell him that! So, yeah, do whatever you want for the party, and just make sure it doesn't cost too much money."

Stan waited. Mabel didn't realize what for at first, but quickly realized what it was.

"Oh, yeah, I guess that could be fun; I could invite Candy and Grenda."

"Great! If you need anything, I'll be selling some fa-I mean, totally real, legitimate gold to the customers." Stan winked. He left and closed the door behind him.

"Oh, Waddles! This is is going to be a the greatest party ever!" Mabel screamed as she squeezed Waddles.

Downstairs, Grunkle Stan and Ford overheard Mabel's exclamation.

"You did tell her we can't stay for the party right?" Ford asked Stan as he input the code in the vending machine and entered the basement.

"Ah, she'll be fine. Kid's got the whole house to herself; and she's throwing a party! What could possibly go wrong?" Stan replied.

"I'm starting to have second thoughts..."

"Hey, we gotta focus!" Stan told Ford. "We have to find Dipper and get him out of Dipper. We can't let anything slow us down!"

"Alright, Stanley, but if we come back and my house is in shambles, Bill will be the least of your problems." Ford said as they got into the elevator and started their descent to the portal.

"I should have destroyed that thing, but you telling me I have a missing great nephew that's been possessed by Bill was the only thing that stopped me. It's nice to know this menace of a machine finally has a use that will help someone."

"Yeah, but we still gotta find him first." Stan elbowed Ford as they stepped out of the elevator and into the control room.

"Now it's my turn to tell you not to worry!" Ford laughed at Stan's remark. "Bill leaves traces of primordial chaos, dark matter, and other dangerous essences wherever he goes. Even with using Dipper's body, it's still easy to track."

"Alright, You're the genius, not me; so let's get going! I want to get that kid back as fast as possible."

"Safer would be better, but I know that we need to be fast. Pretty soon, Bill's possession of him will leave permanent scars." Ford said as he flipped through the photocopied pages of Journal #3. "Alright, I just have to calibrate the new settings and...Done! All I have to do is-" Ford was interrupted by a small beep. He looked at his computer. "Oh, no. He's in The Forest."

"What?! He's still there? Why do you say that like it's a bad thing?" Stan asked.

"No, you don't understand; he's not in the forest, he's in a dimension called The Forest. Whatever goes in doesn't come back the same as when it entered. And from the looks of it, he's stumbled right in through a temporary wormhole."

"That still doesn't explain why we can't go get him." Stan said. "What's the problem? Just be fast and get it done!"

"Stanley! That dimension is filled with ancient and dangerous beings that could easily kill both of us! It's better if I go alone because of my knowledge of this dimension." Ford replied.

"I can't just let you go by yourself! That kid's my responsibility! I'm going with you whether you want me to or not!" Stan shouted.

"Fine." Ford said.

"What, really? I thought for sure you would-"

He was interrupted as Ford pushed Stan back, pulled a stun gun from his belt, and shot Stanley.

"!Rebbatskcab ouy! Ti wenk I" Stan groaned as he fell to his knees, then collapsed, shuddering.

"I'm sorry Stanley, but the dimension I'm going to is too dangerous. I don't want anyone else to suffer because of me."

 _Really? You just shot me!_ Stan thought as he was starting to lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was Ford walking to the open portal, his hair and coat blown back from the unnatural wind.

XXXX

From the attic, Mabel heard the sound of the portal turn on.

"What are they doing down there?!" Mabel shouted to herself over the hum of the machine as she ran downstairs. Then she input the vending machine code and raced to the deepest floor of the shack.

When she reached the control room, she saw a closed portal and her Great-Uncle lying on the floor.

She ran to him and shook him awake. Stanley got up, his hair singed.

"What happened?" Mabel asked, worried.

"Your Great Uncle Ford just tazed me. He's going to find Dipper." Stan said as he picked up his fez.

"Dipper?" Mabel asked, this time hopeful.

"Apparently he's going to the most dangerous dimension ever to retrieve him; so don't start jumping for joy."

 _It's been a month since Dipper disappeared. Is he really coming back so soon? No; Stan said not to get my hopes up. But what am I if not hope and happiness! And sweaters, and parties, and eating a gallon of sprinkles and..._

"Wait...Dipper's in another dimension?" Mabel questioned.

"Well, his real body. You know the one with Bill inside." Stan said as he brushed his suit off.

"I don't know what's happening to, you know, Dipper. Just don't worry, okay? If Ford thinks he can do it by himself, he's either crazy, or right. Honestly, I don't know what's worse." He continued as he walked to the elavator with Mabel.

"Anyway, let's get ready for that party, okay?" Stan said as they walked back into the gift shop.

"Okay, but don't do anything stupid again while I'm planning!" Mabel said.

Stan laughed. "I'll do that if you promise not to raise the undead! Hey, you, ah, got any supplies that you need?"

"Yes, actually! I would love it if you could get these items on this list." Mabel handed him a sheet of paper. " I have to call and invite my special guests!"

Stan looked at the list. "I might have to make improvisations, but I think I can get these things. I'll drop the cake off, then go to the casino for the rest of the night." Stan turned to walk out. "Don't burn the house down, okay?" He said as he waved goodbye, then closed and locked the door.

Mabel ran to the phone and called Grenda.

"Mabel! Where were you the past few weeks?!" Grenda shouted into the phone.

"I needed time to... think about Dipper." This was a sensitive subject for Mabel.

"We are very sorry for you, Mabel!" Candy said from somewhere in the background.

"Nah, it's okay guys. Anyways, I called to invite you to my birthday party tomorrow!"

"Oh, man. You're birthday's on the last day of summer? I'm not gonna be here!

"What?!"

"Marius is flying me to Austria to hang out at his castle or whatever tomorrow."

"You're gonna be out of town for my birthday? But at least you can come, right Candy?"

"Sorry Mabel, my parents are taking me to Music Camp this time of year. There is no escape from Music Camp..." Candy said, remembering terrible, repressed memories better left forgotten.

"So neither of you will be at my birthday party? And you won't be able to wish me goodbye at the end of the summer?

"I'm sorry Mabel." Candy said.

"Summer happened so fast..." Grenda reminisced.

Just then, Grenda's cell phone rang.

Mabel heard her exclaim "Ugh! Marius! Now's not the time!"

"Maybe I should just hang up...Bye guys!" Mabel said.

Mabel went to the living room and sat in the chair next to the dinosaur skull.

She thought being alone with her thoughts would help as she closed her eyes, but that was actually the worst thing she could do...

XXXX

Grunkle Stan left the cake and had gone to the casino long before the clock struck midnight. He was on a winning streak using his "lucky" dice; so he hadn't noticed what time it was, and Mabel was left alone for the night.

When the clock struck midnight, Mabel got up from her seat and walked past the dead, strangled body of Waddles.

Earlier that night, Waddles had come down from the attic and had comforted Mabel in her time of stress. That act of kindness had killed him in the end. She hugged him so hard he died of suffocation.

When Mabel walked to the kitchen, she opened the fridge and got out the cake Stan had brought. She went to one of the cabinets and got out some candles and matches. She sunk the candles into the soft cake, and she lit the candles one by one with a single match. The fire was dancing in the reflection of her eyes. Then, slowly, she began to sing "Happy Birthday" to herself.

When she was finished with the song, Mabel took a second match upstairs into the attic. She made a wish, and then tossed the match into her pile of dirty sweaters. When the flames reached her lightbulb sweater, a small electrical explosion happened. Mabel walked downstairs away from the fire, and past the still-lit candles on the cake. She opened the door, and stepped through it.

With the cabin in flames and her mind gone, Mabel walked outside in her shooting star sweater. She looked back one last time at the shack, and went in search of her old brother, and soon to be friend.


	5. A Malevolent Meeting

**Sorry about the wait. I have no real excuse besides that I'm a procrastinator. So, I hope you like this one. Please review. Your feedback is helpful!**

Chapter 5

A Malevolent Meeting: The Beginning of the End

A light shone through the darkness of the wintery forest. The light belonged to a lantern, held by a tall figure strolling through the cold wind. It was a young boy, although he didn't look like a normal teen: he had bright, multicolored eyes, with dark circles underneath them. He had an ax over one shoulder, held by his left hand, while the lantern was in his right. As he walked through the dark shadows of the woods, he knew he had nothing to fear from them. He had made a deal with the King of Shadows, The Beast. He had traded his life for keeping the lantern lit, as his brother's soul was trapped inside. The Beast had been kind enough to put it there when Greg was on his deathbed; Wirt never regretted it. He would gladly dedicate his life for a small flame; he had to make it up to his younger brother.

While Wirt walked through the woods, he noticed it had gotten significantly colder. He thought nothing of it. It was probably just the beginning of a storm. He would find shelter later. Several steps later though, he found himself shivering greatly, the wind much stronger, the cold harsher. He started running through a clearing, and through the snowflake-ridden wind he saw another wandering boy, although this one was stranger. Wirt called out to him.

"H-hey, who are you? Why-"

Wirt stopped when he saw the boy turn towards him. He was surprised by what he could see and hear through the darkness and the storm: the boy turned and look at Wirt with wild eyes, and shouted one simple question.

"You're not after my crown, are you you?!"

Wirt shook his head. He had only just seen the vague outline of a crown on the boy's head.

"And why would that be?" A strange, echoey voice called from another side of the clearing, and a small blue flame erupted from yet another strange boy's hand.

Wirt would say this boy was even stranger than the other. He was dressed up in a suit, and some kind of weird tie. He was leaning against a frozen tree, one leg over the other. Wirt also thought the boy's eyes might be yellow, but that might have just been the light from the fire.

"Hey, can you turn down the storm a bit? I'm getting awfully cold."

To Wirt's surprise, the wind slowed down and the amount of snow shrunk significantly.

" _Thank_ you. Now, what's the reasoning around your crown? I mean, obviously, it allows you to control the weather somewhat, but what else are you hiding?" His echoing voice was _really_ weird.

Wirt could now clearly see the other boy. He was dressed in faded jeans and a sweatshirt. On his head was a crown, and his feet were bare. But those weren't the strangest things. His entire right arm was made of metal, ending in a steel claw. And Wirt's ears were hurting. Why were his ear's hurting? Oh. The boy was screaming.

"You can't touch my crown! Only _I_ can touch my crown! You can't touch it because it's mine! You can never-"

The smartly dressed boy interrupted him. "Oh, I see." He turned to Wirt. "His mind is too far gone. You couldn't tear him away from that crown if you tried."

Suddenly, the crowned boy's hands were flashing a bright shade of blue. Huge icicles formed in midair, and the boy threw his arms forward. The icicles flew forward as well, towards the boy with the flame in his hand. He quickly spun towards the projectiles, aimed his hands together in a tai-chi kind of pose, and a torrent of bright blue flames erupted from them. The icicles melted, the flames were quickly extinguished, and the dressed boy promptly fell face first into the snow. The crowned boy ran towards him yelling, hands raised and flashing. Wirt ran in front of him to defend the fallen teen. He raised his hands and shouted at the crowned boy:

"Leave him alone! Can't you tell that you've already won?!"

The crowned boy stopped and tried to speak.

"But he-"

"It doesn't matter what you're going to say, you should never harm an already fallen enemy!" Wirt cried.

The crowned boy lowered his head shamefully and shuffled away.

"Thank you." Wirt knelt down next to the dressed boy in the snow. To his surprise (again) the dressed boy started to get up, seemingly unfazed by the massive loss of energy. He used his arms to push himself up. He positioned himself so that he was sitting in front of Wirt sideways.

"Hey, thanks Wirt, but I don't think you should start helping random people you don't know."

"What? Wait...Sorry, I just-"

"Don't worry, kid. The name's Bill Cipher." the boy shook his head, looking upwards as if he could see something that Wirt couldn't. _"Sorry,_ name's _Bipper_. Happy now?"

"Uh...Are you alright?"

"Yeah, it's just...uh, these human limitations! They're so weak! I don't know how you people can stand it..."

Just as Wirt was about to ask another question, Bipper started talking again. "Oh! Hey, what's your name, crazy kid?" Bipper looked up at the crowned boy.

The crowned kid shook off his reserved attitude and slumped position and stood up straight. "My name is Finn, but you can call me The Ice King!"

"Finn it is!" Bipper laughed.

Wirt interrupted. "Hold on, did you just say you weren't human?"

"Wow, kid. Nosy much? But I have to admit, I'm..." Bipper thought for a moment. "Well, I guess in some ways I am human. But I guess you could say that I'm not in some ways!" Bipper laughed again and blinked purposefully. "Sorry, not used to having two eyes."

Wirt looked at Bipper's eyes. His thoughts were true from before. Bipper's eyes _were_ yellow, and he noticed they had thin slits for pupils.

"Uh, okay. So, what are either of you doing here anyway?

Ice Finn proudly answered this question. "I've been waiting in this forest only a couple months now, waiting for people to repopulate the Earth. I can't believe it happened this quickly!"

"I've just been running from angry townspeople. But you do know this isn't Earth, right?" Bipper asked Finn.

Finn stared at Bipper blankly, and Wirt looked confused.

Bipper laughed. "You humans don't pick up much, do you? This forest, we're in, it's actually one of the largest and most dangerous dimensions ever to exist. It's called The Forest."

"Okay, wow. First thought: That kind of makes sense." Wirt said, some of his questions from before this meeting now answered. "Second thought: That's a pretty dumb name."

"It's meant to sound ominous, but yeah, I agree." Bipper replied.

A noise from in the forest startled all three of them. The sound of footsteps and the crunching of snow was nearing, and they could see a tall, ominous figure looming towards them in the dark.

 **Well, that's the end of this chapter. Be sure to review and give feedback! I promise it helps!**

 **-Frost**


	6. Ford's Fight

**Once again, sorry about a late upload, but I actually have an excuse this time! I was having trouble with homework not turning in correctly for some sites.**

Chapter 6

Ford's Fight: A New Future

When the dark, looming figure stepped out of the shadows of the forest and into the light of the clearing, Bipper recognized him immediately. It was Stanford Pines.

Dipper's dreamscape form leaned forward and peered at him. "Is that Uncle Stan?" he asked no one in particular.

" _Probably here to take Pine Tree's body back..."_ Bipper thought. " _Well too bad! It was his own fault for accepting my deal. He knew what he was getting into. Ford'll have to take this warm, living body from me by force!"_

The deep voice of Ford broke the silence that had emerged from his arrival. "Bill, this is the first time I've met my nephew, and I can't say I am particularly happy about it!"

"Sorry Fordsy!" Bipper grinned, waving his finger at him. "He made a deal! And I'm not going to give this body up just yet!

"Wait, you know this guy?" Wirt asked.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. We tried to bring infinite parties to Earth, but cranky old Sixer here stopped me." Bipper bent over laughing.

"You tricked me Bill! You were going to end the world!"

"Tomato potato Fordsy, that's in the past now! Although I wouldn't say no to trying again..." Bipper looked questioningly at Ford.

"Enough Bill! Give Dipper's body back! Or else I'll-"

"Or else you'll what? You can't stop me. Not without hurting Pine Tree!" Bipper said tantalizingly.

"His name is Dipper! And I'll find a way to stop you, you one-eyed freak!" Ford retorted.

"But you can't, so run along Fordsy, go write a book or something. I won't be waiting!" Bipper laughed again.

Ford huffed angrily, reviewed the situation in his head, and then came up with an solution. Not a good one, but an answer all the same.

"Alright Bill, let's make a deal." Ford said as he walked across the clearing to stand in front of Bill.

"And what could you possibly offer me Fordsy? That old body of yours?" Bipper kept laughing.

"Actually, Bill, I want to offer you power."

Bill looked at Ford, confused.

"I already have power. And plenty of it. Right guys? Bipper turned to look at Finn, and Wirt shuffling to stand behind him. Bipper had briefly forgotten about them, but maybe they could help him drive old "Sixer" away.

"Ah, but Bill, I bet that..." Ford coughed; "...body of yours tires easily from using it." Ford smiled, then started to walk around Bipper. "What I'm offering is the removal of that 'limit' on the human body."

"Oh, I'm sure that would be wonderful, except for the fact that you want the body in question in return for the removal of this limit! And before you even ask, I don't want that old, weak body of yours. You're gonna have to better Fordsy!" Bipper chuckled.

"Then what can I offer you?!" Ford exclaimed. He looked around frantically, and then his eyes settled on Wirt and Finn, standing behind Bipper. He shoved Bipper to the side as he ran past him, towards the two teens behind him. He took a magnet gun out of his coat pocket, grabbed Wirt, and held the gun to his head. He knew it wouldn't harm the kid (unless he had metal in his head), but he had to do something! He knew that this kid was important to Bill, hence the glance-back in their discussion.

"Really, Fordsy?" Bipper asked, rolling his eyes. "You're so desperate to get your nephew back you would kill another child to get him back? What about Wirt?" Bipper cocked his head a little, frowning slightly now. "I bet he has an uncle somewhere, right? What makes this kid less important than your own nephew? That he's not yours?" Bipper was getting angry now. "I thought you were better than that Ford! I thought I chose the right mix of gulllibleness and intellect when I made that deal with you so long ago. Now I see that you're _mostly_ gullible!" Bipper's eyes turned red, as he was fuming now, long flames; yellow this time, running up his arms. Ford looked shocked, as did Wirt and Finn.

"WAIT!" Dreamscape Dipper shouted at Bill from behind.

"WHAT!?" Bipper turned around to look angrily at Dipper, flames huge now. "What could you possibly have to say that can defend that human right now!? I chose him because I thought he was _just_ smart enough for my purposes! I was wrong, and he MADE ME LOOK DUMB!" Bipper's flames surged into the sky, burning bright red and yellow.

Dipper was shocked by the response, but bravely responded: "He's my Grunkle Ford."

It was Bipper's turn to be surprised this time. His flames died down as composed himself, using one hand to brush his hair back. He took a deep breath, then spoke, everybody hanging on to their ears to hear what he had to say.

"That doesn't excuse the fact that he's holding an innocent child hostage to try and bargain with me. He's corrupting what I have in my deals." Bipper took another deep breath, then looked Dipper dead in the eyes. "Dipper. You have to understand, this man may be your great-uncle, but he is using evil means to achieve something, and that something isn't partying."

Ford then interrupted with "Dipper? Dipper is that you?", looking in the spot Bill was facing for Dipper.

In an instant, Wirt was sitting far from them on the ground, and Bipper was envoleped in giant red and yellow flames, holding Ford by the collar, making him lean downwards onto Bipper's left shoulder. Bipper's head was still as he looked leftward at Ford, with a maniacal grin on his face. "You could've had a nice, long life without ever coming here. Now your nephew gets to watch you die."

Dipper's scream fell on deaf ears as Bipper's flames turned pure red and grew impossibly large, consuming himself and Ford in their demonic glow.

 **How do you feel about that chapter? It makes me feel all giddy inside. I felt such wondrous emotion as I typed those last few paragraphs. I hope that you liked it, and that I didn't turn anyone away from this story (I did warn you). Please tell me what you think. I'm really eager to hear about it!**


	7. Monsters of Madness

**This chapter was tough. I didn't really know how to start it, and I was busy with school and tennis, and I had work! It was crazy. Although it was also mixed in with procrastination, I hope you forgive my tardiness and accept this new chapter. I hope you like it!**

Chapter 7

Monsters of Madness: Afterlight

A beacon of red flames erupted into the sky. Mabel watched as they burned, turning the night a deep purple. She giggled as she recognized the colors, and started towards the source. She couldn't wait to meet her brother again.

XXXX

Wirt and Finn were running through the dark woods as they heard an unseen force roar, crushing trees behind them. Wirt was carrying Bipper's unconscious body, lantern dangling at his side, as Dipper flew behind them all.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Wirt yelled as a tree fell to their left.

"I don't know!" screamed Finn, who was frantically leaping from tree to tree.

"Well, can't you just freeze that thing?!" Wirt shouted back.

Oh yeah!" Finn said, then turned around.

Wirt saw him disappear from view, but didn't look back to see what had happened. A few moments later, he heard a crashing behind him grew louder, and Wirt ran faster. He was afraid of what he might see if he looked behind him.

Eventually, the crashing stopped, and Wirt turned around, still running, and saw the extraordinary sight behind him. There was chunks of ice everywhere; a giant trench ran in a straight line behind him. Wirt stopped. There was no sign of the beast that was chasing them.

Finn walked towards Wirt from the middle of the trench.

"That was fun! What next?" He asked.

"Um, we should probably move. We definitely need to move...Bipper to a safe location before more beasts attack us." Wirt replied, shrugging off the disappearance of the monster.

"Okay! Got any ideas?"

Wirt shook his head. "No. You? You've been living here, right? Where have you been staying?"

Finn looked kinda sheepish. "I kinda forgot..."

"Great. I guess we'll just have to look for a cave or something."

Suddenly, a girl's voice echoed through the dark woods. "Bipper! Where are you!? It's Mabel!"

Wirt looked at Finn questioningly.

"Um, should we...talk? To her?" Wirt asked, then clarified. "It could be a trick." He added.

"What could go wrong? I mean, she sounds human enough." Finn replied. He then proceeded to cup his hands around his mouth, and shouted towards the source of the girl's voice. "Hey, he's over here! He got knocked out!"

Wirt shot a dirty look at Finn, then turned his head towards the sound of pattering footsteps. A girl who looked remarkably similar to Bipper ran towards them. Wirt could smell the soot on her, which confused him, because she was still pretty far away.

He shrugged it off as she ran towards them, even though the scent became stronger. He began to see a few strange things about her. She looked a lttle beaten, with her clothes dirty and her hair a liitle tangled. She kept coming at them, looking extremely worried.

"What happened to him?!" She asked. "If either of you did anything to him, I swear...!"

Wirt instinctively backed up, wary of her behavior and smell. She had definitely been somewhere near a fire.

"We didn't do anything. He used up too much of his energy and passed out. He-"

Wirt paused, thinking for a moment. "Who... are you? How do you know him, and how do we know we can trust you?

She looked at Bipper on Wirt's shoulder, then at him annoyed, almost angry.

"I'm Mabel, and I'm his twin sister!" she said, pointing at Bipper.

Wirt could definitely see the resemblance, but he still wasn't sure he could trust her.

"Um, well Finn and I here were just about to find a safe place to put him, so maybe we can walk and talk?"

From the trench, Finn chuckled. Mabel looked at him, and then at Wirt suspiciously. "Okay, but any funny business and I'm taking my brother back." she said, raising her fists in a fighting stance.

Wirt wondered exactly how she would do that, but then decided he didn't want to know. He then turned around, looked back at Mabel, then waved with his hand holding the lantern. "Come on, let's find something before..." Wirt looked around at the forest, with its shadows and dark corners. "Sunrise, I guess. We need to find a place as soon as possible."

Mabel ran past him, giggling. She started skipping and humming, dancing through the woods in front of Wirt. Wirt looked at Finn for a reaction, but he was already climbing out of the trench, and started skipping after her.

Wirt sighed, readjusted Bipper on his shoulder, and started jogging after them.

XXXX

With the fire crackling in the cave, smoke rising just outside the entrance, Wirt was thinking, looking at Mabel Finn, and Bipper's sleeping bodies. _How did I get into this mess? These three people are crazy! This Bipper's got fire powers and is nuts, Finns got ice powers and he's also nuts. This new Mabel girl's nuts and I don't even know what she has, maybe a grappling hook!? This whole situation is nuts! You know what? I should just lea-_

 _ **No. These people could prove useful, although I doubt with their personalities they would ever turn into Edelwood. With their protection and your guidance, you could travel safely, and get wood for your brother's soul.**_

Wirt jumped up, and then looked into the woods fo The Beast. He found the somehow darker shadow of him in the shadows of the trees.

"Are you sure? They're really crazy and-"

 ** _Quiet! They are the only people around! Without them I think you would eventually deteriorate and become wood as well. Look, you've already got twigs around your hat._**

Wirt frantically grabbed at his hat, mixed feelings of fear and panic making him jump up. He was also confused by the Beast's benevolence.

 ** _Listen, boy! You won't have to worry about that if you stick with these children and that monster!_**

Wirt settled down a bit, still a bit unsettled about the small twigs. "Okay okay, but do you really think I can guide these...people?"

 ** _I have complete faith in you, my boy._**

 **Thanks for reading! Remember to review!**


	8. Mindscape Monsters

**If you're reading these words; congratulations, I uploaded! Also, It's kind of hard to write a story with no plan. But now I kind of do, but _also_ don't expect me to upload frequently again. I'm a huge procrastinator.**

Chapter 8

Mindscape Monsters: Dipper's surrender

Wirt woke up to to laughing. When he sat up, he saw Finn, Mabel, and Bipper chatting at the front of the cave, around the campfire.

"Hey, looks like you're all having a good time. What's going on?" Wirt asked sleepily.

"Well, I woke up finally." Bipper said. "I'm still getting used to the whole 'sleep' thing."

"Oh yeah, you're awake now. Can you explain what the heck has been happening? I know there's the whole _Forest Dimension_ thing, but why did you kill that old man?"

"He was really getting me mad. Trying to make a deal and failing, and then he had the audacity to threaten you and Finn, which made me look dumb, because I thought he was smarter than that, so I-" He took a breath. "He disappointed me. He made a mockery of my deals, he threatened you, which had nothing to do with him, so it cost him, and he payed dearly."

"Oh. Wait these deals-"

"Anyway, what's with the stick-horns, kid?" Bipper interrupted, changing the subject.

The color drained from Wirt's face. He reached up and grabbed what he thought would be the small twigs from last night, and ended up grabbing thicker, longer horns of wood.

"Um, I don't really know where they came from, but last night..." He paused, wondering of he should tell them about The Beast. "...I felt them, and I didn't really know what to make of it."

Bipper eyed Wirt's white face, suspicion on his own. "Okay, but if they keep growing, you're clipping them, not me!" Bipper laughed.

Wirt remembered what The Beast said last night: he should try to make friends with these people. _And the monster,_ Wirt thought, recalling what The Beast called Bipper.

"Uh, so what do you usually do for fun? I mean, with your personality it should be something good, right?" Wirt chuckled nervously.

"Kid, I've been trying to get to Earth's dimension for years. I still haven't gotten in, but when I do, that's when I'll show you what I _really_ do for fun. But since we're trapped in The Forest, I don't really have any ideas. I can't even physically do some of them in my condition." Bipper replied.

"I mean, that's fine, does anyone else have any ideas?" Wirt asked Finn and Mabel.

"Hmm, I would _love_ a party, but we just don't have the supplies for it in this dimension." Mabel giggled.

"I'm sorry I don't have any ideas..." Finn said from his corner of the cave.

"You know, I could always show you guys The Mindscape." Bipper suggested. "I mean, if we can't find our way out of this dimension."

"Ooooh, yeah! Let's do that!" Mabel said, remembering the time she shot kittens from her sweater, and forgetting exactly why she did it.

"Umm, yeah, let's do that." said Wirt, remembering that he needed to keep them in this dimension.

"Okay! Let me just take care of one thing first." Bipper said, closing his eyes.

XXXX

As time slowed down and the world turned gray, Bill's true form left and rose above Dipper's body. Bill opened his eye in the mindscape.

"Alright Pine Tree, come on out, I know you're there!" Bill called out of the black-and-white cave.

Bill scanned the forest with his eye, and stopped when movement caught it.

"What do you want, Bill? You don't have to talk to me; you've been ignoring since I taught you how to sleep. Now you've found a new cave with more people you probably want to trick into...something. I don't know, you probably have other plans besides just stealing my body and hiding in 'The Forest'" Dipper said with finger quotes.

"You don't have to be so sultry about it kid. Hey, that's a word I haven't used before." Bill pulled a cane and bowed his 'head' then spoke again. "I'm about to introduce these 'people' to the mindscape, where I reign supreme. Now, in order to keep their trust, I can't show them my true form! Imagine how they would react!" Bill laughed.

"Yeah, I remember when I first met you, when you _invaded my uncles mind, Bill._ Why would I care? You already took my body! What else could you _possibly_ want?" Dipper inquired.

Bill laughed and started to turn around. When he faced Dipper again, he was Bipper. Listen kid, I like this body. I don't think I'll be giving it up anytime soon."

Dipper's eyes widened as realization hit him. "You've made a mistake Bill!" He laughed and pointed. "See ya! I'm getting my body back!" He ran past Bill, who was just standing smiling. Dipper shrugged it off. He saw his body then jumped back in.

XXXX

Dipper opened his eyes to the two strange people he saw before, and his dirty sister. They looked at him with some surprise, and then Wirt spoke

"What happened to your eyes?" He questioned

"This is me! I'm back in the real world!" Dipper cried, tears coming to his eyes. "I've missed the feeling of, well, feeling!" Dipper looked relieved.

"Wait, you're that human the demon possessed. What was your name again? It was..." Wirt trailed off.

"Dipper! My name is Dipper! And that's my sister right there!" Dipper pointed at Mabel.

Mabel turned his nose up at him and looked down at him, pouting. "You're not _my_ brother." Mabel then looked mad. "What did you do with my brother, you faker?!" Mabel shouted, eyes crazed. "If you've done anything to him-"

"Mabel! It's _me,_ Dipper! What are you saying? How can you can you call _Bill_ your real brother!?" Dipper interjected.

"I'm confused." Wirt cut-in. "So Mabel here says here that...Bill...is her brother? But then you're human, and she's human...are you a demon possessing that girl?" He asked Mabel.

"No." Mabel said happily, skipping on one foot.

"But then you would be Dipper's brother? Wouldn't you? Wirt asked, confused.

"Absolutely not. This is a faker. My real brother is in the mindscape right now. He should be in that body, but _somebody_ took it back...wait...Uhhhhh..." Mabel was starting to think clearly again.

Suddenly the world around Dipper slowed down, and turned gray.

HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Bill floated into the cave and hovered in front of Dipper. "You really thought they would accept you Pine Tree? I mean, Shooting Star doesn't even want you around. Your best bet would be to wait around for help from Fordsy. OH WAIT. HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Bill laughed. "Besides, if you keep that body, and leave your sister and my new friends, well, then you're just a regular human stuck in one of the most dangerous realities in the multiverse. Scurry off, Pine Tree. Even your sister doesn't want you here."

Dipper looked at Bill with extreme sadness, on the verge of tears. He got up, leaving his body in a sitting position. He walked out of the cave, into the forest, with Bill's eye illuminating the darkness of the mindscape.

XXXX

"Who wants to explore the mindscape?!" Bipper said ecstatically. The group of misfits looked at him with confusion, except Mabel, who rocked on her feet.

Bill smiled, then turned to the exit of the cave, looking out into the new day.

"Then let's begin our new adventure."

 **UwU. What will happen to the gang in the mindscape? Where will Dipper go? Will he meet another demon? Find out next time on BadEndFriends Z Kai, where instead of wasting your time with meaningless episodes of screaming, we waste your time by uploading every 1000 years.**

 **Song to go with the overall theme with BadEndFriends: Darkside, by Alan Walker.**

 **Bunch of kids in darkness.**


	9. Blood Moon Ball

**What's up guys? Here's a new chapter. The next few chapters will be more characters being introduced. Hope you enjoy.**

Chapter 9

Demon Marco's Downfall: Possession

In the underworld ballroom, Star Butterfly was hanging around at the punch bowl at the Blood Moon Ball, talking with some demon nobility. A round red demon in old english garb walked toward a podium at the end of the room. He tapped a microphone and started speaking.

"Good evening ladies and gentel-brethren. It is my pleasure that I request you now, to turn your heads skyward." He paused as a carving of a hand with a red moon jewel in the palm jutted out from the ceiling.

"When the light of the Blood Moon drovels down, and selects two lucky souls, binding them together for eternity (He entwined his fingers as he said this), in its hypnotic, ruby, brodem."

"Woah..." Star awed, staring at the hand.

Music started playing, signifying the start of the dance.

"Ugh! That's the wrong piece of music! This is gonna drive me crazy-All right, don't don't go anywhere, I'll be right back." Star's date, Tom, said as he jogged towards the organ player.

"Ok." Star said as she stared in wonder at the hand. "Oooooh..."

A young monster wearing a sombrero pushed through the crowd.

"Star!"

It was Marco Diaz, worried for Star's safety at the ball. He kept shout-whispering "Star!" as he ran after the wandering princess. He finally caught up to her and grabbed her hand, pulling her into a dance pose.

Everything went dark around them as a beacon of dark red light shone from the jewel moon. Music started to play as Marco started to dance, bringing even more wonder to Star's curious eyes. She gasped as she was pulled into more intricate movements with Marco. She was completely entranced by her suitor as they spun around the stone floor, the center of attention.

Tom saw them from across the room, now that they were in the light. He grew more and more furious as he watched them.

"Star!" Marco said again as they swept past monsters staring in awe.

"How did you know my name?" Star said dreamily as she stared at the mysterious lad.

"It's me! Marco!" He smiled as he pulled his mask up for a moment, still dancing and spinning with the Butterfly.

Star gasped and cried "Marco? What are you doing here?!"

"Let's get outa here! This place is the worst!" He smiled.

A tormented and angry Tom pushed Marco to the floor, away from Star. His night was ruined, as the love of his life was being soul-bound to a mere Earthling.

When he did so, though, the red light receded, and with it, his chance of undoing what Marco had done. His three eyes turned red. He stalked towards Marco, who looked up from the floor, back against the ground.

"That dance...was meant... ** _FOR_ _ME!"_**

Flames erupted from hell around them as unearthly organ music began to play from an unknown source. Demons were in shock, they had never seen such power from a demon before.

"Walk it out-

 ** _"NO, Brian!"_**

Tom stalked towards Marco, as walls of flames shot up, separating them from everybody else.

 _" **Do you know ANYTHING about what you just did?"**_

"Uhh-

 _"You don't!"_ Tom looked in shock and anger at this petulant human. How could he understand? He had no idea of how this world worked, much less any other besides his own cushy one.

 _ **"You know what, Marco? I'll just fix this myself. I always have to, nobody else has the nerve! And you'll just be stuck watching me do it. Poor little Marco. You're too weak to survive this.**_

"WHAT?!" Marco cried as his eyes filled with terror.

Tom stepped towards Marco, and kept walking until he was at his feet. He bent down and looked into Marco's pathetic, fearful eyes, as his own turned black, then green. Marco was already filled with fear, but the new wave of terror made him lose consciousness.

 ** _"Too bad Marco. Sleep won't prevent you from experiencing this."_**

XXXX

In the abyssal blackness of the spiritual realm, Marco woke up to the sound of screaming. He then realized it was his own. Why was that? What was this sudden pain that was a thousand knives sinking into his mind?

There was only flame. Marco suddenly awoke. Or rather, he didn't. He was just aware of what was happening to him now. He could see and feel only flame around him, burning away his soul. He couldn't do anything, just sit (was that the right word?) and wait as his existence was being ceased.

Eventually, as the last pieces of Marco's soul burned away, his final thoughts were:

 _What gives man?_

But even those were pointless.

XXXX

Marco rose from the black floor of a collapsed ballroom. His green eyes smoked from underneath his sombrero, and black wings flapped once behind him. He looked around the collapsed ballroom, rubble everywhere. There were no bodies to speak of, just piles of black dust.

 **"Hmmph. All of them were weak. I just hope Star had enough sense to leave Marco before things got this extreme."**

"Hey Tom."

Tom quickly turned around to look behind him. He saw a teenager in a yellow shirt with short hair, leaning against a toppled piece of wall, head down, messing with something in his face.

 **"What!? Who are you!? How did you survive my flames!?"**

The teenager looked up. He had put an eyepatch on to hide what he had been doing. "Be cool Tom. Star is fine. But you won't be. Just stay cool. Think icy thoughts. The first few moments in a newly transformed body can easily burn it up. Attacking me will just incinerate the body."

 **"How do you know this? Who...** are...you? What **do you mean, INCINERATE!?"**

Tom collapsed to a knee and clutched his chest as he felt a burning sensation in his heart.

"Careful." said the teenager as he ignored Tom's questions and just leaned deeper into the collapsed wall. "You know, I know some people who can help you keep your cool."

 **"But-**

"Don't listen to me and burn." The teenager pulled a weirdly shaped gun from his pocket. "Wait for me." He shot it at the floor beneath Tom and watched as he fell through.

XXXX

 **Yeah, Tom's possession was a little different from Bill's. Please review!**


End file.
